1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydrostatic fluid guide device in which a fluid is supplied to a hydrostatic fluid guide mechanism provided in a movable body, to guide linear movement of the movable body with respect to a support.
2. Discussion of Background
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-266287 (JP 2006-266287 A) describes a hydrostatic fluid guide device including a hydrostatic fluid guide mechanism in which a recessed pocket is provided in a movable body (moving body), a protruding land portion is provided inside this pocket, and a radial groove is provided in this land portion. In this hydrostatic fluid guide device, it is possible to make the pressure of oil inside the pocket uniform, and to obtain desired rigidity for load support and desired damping performance against vibration during the linear movement of the movable body on the support. Such a hydrostatic fluid guide device can be applied to, for example, a six-surface constraint guide supporting device in a sliding body of a machine tool described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-90459 (JP 2007-90459 A).
In the hydrostatic fluid guide device in related art, in order to improve slidability with respect to the support during the linear movement of the movable body, high-viscosity oil is used as the oil supplied to the hydrostatic fluid guide mechanism. However, there is a problem that power required during the linear movement of the movable body becomes large. In order to make the power required during the linear movement of the movable body small, low-viscosity oil may be used as the oil supplied to the hydrostatic fluid guide mechanism. In this case, however, the damping performance against vibration during the linear movement of the movable body may deteriorate, and when the hydrostatic fluid guide device is applied to a machine tool, the properties of a machined surface may deteriorate.